


Regrets

by myharlequinromance321



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, Last Thoughts, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myharlequinromance321/pseuds/myharlequinromance321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras's last thoughts before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own the rights to the lyrics from the musical used in this work of fanfiction.

What were we thinking? We are just schoolboys, coddled from birth. We knew nothing of the true strife that the people of the streets go through. This was simply a game for some young boys to play. I am the cause of all this innocent bloodshed. The rivers of blood run through the cracks of my palms. We have failed. I have failed. Who were we to start a revolution? Now, because of our, my, foolishness, an innocent girl and her brother have died. My friends have died. I will die. Our foolhardy revolution shall leave nothing but empty chairs at empty tables. There is no world reborn. The pain goes on and on. We shall sing no more.


End file.
